Cadence Bayne
'Nicknames' Cad, Ence, Dence, Antoinette, or Bayne 'Early Life' Cadence is the younger sister of Scott and Alex Speed. She didn't get into racing like her brothers. She was always far to worried about them. That was Cadence's job. Worry about her big brothers. She didn't just spend time worrying about her brothers though. Her big brothers would wrestle around with her and did the big brother thing where they would pick on her and hide her dolls. Her frustration with them was evident, but she always played around with them no matter what. They were her only siblings. It made her a tomboy sometimes and other times she was a girly girl. Just depended on her mood. Cadence did well in school and had the brilliant idea to go into the massage business. 'Wrestling Training/Massage Career' After high school Cadence went to a school that taught her to be a massage therapist. She wanted to probably go into the sports side. She learned different types of messages to be versatile. She also got licensed in many states so that she could work in any state if she had to. When Scott got involved with NASCAR in 2008 Cadence was there working for NASCAR herself. She gave massages and there was only one requirement. The boys were always supposed to wear some kind of clothing. It was while she was doing that circuit that she met her wrestling trainer Melina. She only got into wrestling because she'd met Scarlett Braddock, Clint Bowyer's niece, Kamille Kahne, Kasey's sister, and Savannah-Grace Harvick, Kevin's little sister. Scarlett was the reason all of them got into wrestling. Cadence made friends with Melina and when they were friends and she felt comfortable asking Cadence asked Melina for training. Melina said yes and trained her. In 2009, while at the track where Nationwide and Sprint Cup cars shared a race weekend Cadence met Trevor Bayne. She'd gone to get coffee with Amanda when they'd bumped into Trevor. Cadence apologized and they rest became history. Well sort of history. After the races they went out for dinner. It took them a couple of dates before Scott realized what was going on. Scott casually asked what was going on and Trevor was the one who said they were dating. That was news to her, but she didn't argue. Cadence continued working as a massage therapist until 2012. It was then she got her WWE contract and quietly left NASCAR, but she was still there for all of Trevor's or Scott's races. 'Wrestling Career' Cadence showed up to help Nadya Cardona. Her first appearance was to interrupt Eve's match with Scarlett Punk . Scarlett thanked them, but said she didn't need them. Nadya said they were here to get even with Eve. Cadence attacked Eve after her match at Wrestlemania 28. Cadence sort of floated around after that. She didn't have a feud nor did she really team up with anybody. That changed for the taping of the December 31st, 2012 addition of RAW. Cadence attacked Scarlett after she called Nadya out to challenge for the belt. Nadya wasn't there and when Scarlett tried to leave the two brawled. Cadence split Scarlett's lip open. Cadence and Scarlett had a match on January 7th, 2013. Scarlett won after she locked Cadence in Grenade. On January 21st, 2013 Cadence called Scarlett out. Cadence challenged Scarlett to defend her title at the Royal Rumble. Scarlett made it a Street Fight that Cadence accepted. On January 27th, 2013 in Phoenix, Arizona Scarlett and Cadence fought in a Street Fight. The Street Fight was fierce and left both girls with bruises covering their skin. Scarlett still picked up the victory. The day after on January 28th, 2013 Trevor took Cadence to her favorite restaurant and after a nice dinner along with a quiet walk asked Cadence to marry him. Cadence said yes. On February 4th, 2013 Cadence was at RAW supporting Savannah-Grace in her match against Paige. Cadence and Savannah-Grace teamed with Bysshe Manning against Scarlett and her Society. Cadence was on the February 11th episode of RAW in Bysshe's corner during her match against Scarlett. The match was interrupted by the Shield. At the taping for Smackdown on February 12th Cadence and Savannah-Grace became the Divas Tag Team Champions from Lily Mizanin and Kristina Kiley. On February 17th at Elimination Chamber Cadence, Bysshe, and Savannah-Grace teamed together to face Scarlett Punk, Paige, and Summer Rae. The stipulation of the match was that if Scarlett, Bysshe, Cadence, or Savannah-Grace got pinned whoever did the pinning would win the belt they were holding. Paige ended up pinning Savannah-Grace taking the Divas Tag Team Titles from Cadence and Savannah-Grace and giving them to Paige and Sheila Dixson. Cadence has since been continuing to do house shows, going to races, and planning her wedding. 'Personal Life' Cadence is the youngest of the three Speed children and the only girl. Cadence is close with her brothers and worries about their safety. Scott has always protected Cadence and looked out for her. Cadence began dating Trevor Bayne in 2009 after Cadence bumped into him at the track. It began with a dinner date and it just became more casual dates until Trevor said they were dating to Scott. Cadence and Trevor got engaged on January 28th, 2013. Cadence is the aunt of Rex and Juliet Leigh Speed. Cadence likes to "spoil" her nephew and niece. Cadence is Christian. On June 4th, 2013 Cadence and Trevor got married. Siblings: Scott Speed (Brother) Amanda Speed (Sister-in-law) Alex Speed (Brother) 'Finishing Moves' *Split-legged inverted leg drop bulldog *Sunset flip powerbomb *Flipping neckbreaker 'Tag Team' *Tag Teams with Savannah-Grace 'Wrestlers Managed' *Bysshe Manning *Savannah-Grace Harvick 'Manager' *Savannah-Grace Harvick 'Title Reign' *1-time Diva Tag Team Champions with Savannah-Grace Harvick 'Entrance Music' *Call Me by Shinedown *Devour by Shinedown *Because of You by Nickelback 'Tattoo/Piercings' One piercing in each earlobe, two in each upper ear, one in each tragus, one in her belly button, and a tattoo of a cross on the inside of her right wrist. 'Twitter Account' Cadence's twitter account was @CadenceASpeed. Now that she's married she's changed it to @CadenceABayne. Her brothers, sister-in-law, and husband sometimes bring her into conversations. Category:Wrestling OC's